1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including light-emitting elements such as LED elements and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting diode element (hereinafter referred to as LED element) generally can have a longer service life, a better drive characteristic, and further a better light-emitting efficiency as time passes. Accordingly, the LED elements have been widely used in many fields and in applications such as in color displays, illuminations, lighting systems or the like.
In particular, there are recently proposed light-emitting devices configured to gather light effectively (for reference, see JP2010-192629A and JP2007-19096A).
The conventional light-emitting devices are described hereinafter. Here, a part of drawings is simplified in a scope where these conventional light-emitting devices are not departed from a gist thereof to facilitate understanding of these inventions, and technical terms used to these conventional light-emitting devices are described in accordance with technical terms used to the present invention.
FIGS. 10A to 10D illustrate processes of manufacturing the light-emitting device 100 disclosed in JP2010-192629A.
As shown in FIG. 10A, an LED element 101 is mounted on an upper surface of a substrate 107 through a pair of conductive members 106a and 106b, and a space between a lower surface of the LED element 101 and the upper surface of the substrate 107 and a peripheral side surface of the LED element 1 is covered by a first reflective white resin 104 by filling the first reflective white resin 104 in a space surrounded by a frame body 109 on the upper surface of the substrate 107. FIG. 10B and FIG. 10C show a process of adhering a light-transmitting member 102 (transparent member or phosphor member) to an upper surface of the LED element 101 and an upper surface of the first reflective white resin 104 through a transparent adhesive 103 FIG. 10D shows a process of dropping a fluid-like second white resin 105 from a dropping device 108 on the upper surface of the substrate 7, and the fluid-like second white resin 105 covers a peripheral side surface of the first reflective white resin 104 and a peripheral side surface of the light-transmitting member 102.
FIG. 11 shows a sectional view of the light-emitting device 200 disclosed in JP2007-19096A. The light-emitting device 200 includes a case 203 having a concave portion 203a, an LED element 201 disposed in the case 203 and electrically mounted through conductive members 206a and 206b on upper electrodes 205a and 205b that are provided on a bottom surface of the concave portion 203a, a reflective white resin 204 filled in the concave portion 203a and covering a space between a lower surface of the LED element 201 and a peripheral side surface of the LED element 201. The light-emitting device further includes a sheet-like phosphor layer 202 adhered to an upper surface of the LED element 201.